fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Gehenna
is the main antagonist of PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!, as well as its prequel Elysian Angels: Tropica Pretty Cure SIDE. He is the deity of chaos who opposes Belhalla as leader of Havoc Dystopia, and king of Elysium's underworld. Bio Appearance Gehenna is a very tall man with tanned skin and downturned gold eyes. His right eye is actually missing; it was rendered useless after a fight with Belhalla, further evidenced by the large surrounding scar. His face is framed by straight, dark red hair that reaches his lower back. He wears a dark cloak that usually trails on the floor when he walks, and a bulky golden armor piece on his shoulders and around the base of his neck. Normally he is seen wearing a white mask with red slits for eyes, and black markings just beneath, almost resembling tears or tear stains. Personality In spite of his status as a god of chaos, Gehenna is unusually subdued and rational. He harbours no grand aspirations or desire for power, and up until a certain point, was just as good at ruling his half of Elysium as Belhalla was at ruling hers. Gehenna's main flaw lies in his extreme distrust and fear of Belhalla, and more specifically the way in which she upset the balance of the universe by creating the Shiny Bells. When Gehenna was clued in about the approaching Ultimate Doomsday, he was thrown into a panic and lingered on the decision to make a move to stop it. When he finally took action, and the situation had gotten so extreme that he was compelled to form Havoc Dystopia and restore order by force-- even if it would just delay the inevitable. Gehenna is revealed to be extremely ashamed of himself for not simply negotiating with Belhalla when things started to get out of hand. He realized much too late that he had possibly taken the avoidable low road, and for that he was left with intense guilt felt towards the people of Elysium and Earth. When it comes to interacting with his subordinates, Gehenna is surprisingly kind, and does his best to meet their demands. He is known to be a bit of a pushover, and is quick to forgive injustices. Etymology - A biblical term present in Judaism to describe a cursed valley in Jerusalem where people would sacrifice children to Baal. In other scripture, Gehenna is analogous to "Hades" or "Hell." History Gehenna and Belhalla; two faithful Angels of Avalon, were selected to become the next rulers of Elysium. When Avalon's time had come, both were given new powers and, having been granted immortality, stopped aging. The duty of maintaining order was split between the two, and Gehenna was immediately sent to the underworld despite having never been. The Subzero incident After Subzero made an attempt on Belhalla's life, Gehenna stepped in of his own accord and restrained him, saving her from what would have surely been her demise. He was quick to then construct Gaol Island to withstand the extreme cold that Subzero put off, and proceeded to keep him there in isolation for nearly a million years. The only reason that Gehenna did this was to preserve his species while still preventing him from causing trouble. He decided to keep the fact that he was leaving Subzero alive a secret from Belhalla. Belhalla upsets the balance Pandora falls asleep Gehenna's "Angels" First battle with the Pretty Cure Imprisonment Release Relationships [[Belhalla|'Belhalla']] - Gehenna and Belhalla are siblings. Although their relationship was sound in the past, with Gehenna nearly sacrificing himself for her sake at one point, the two have more recently not been on speaking terms with each other. When Pandora was born, Gehenna practically begged Belhalla to take her in. He asked her to raise the girl as if she was her own, and to never speak the truth to her, which Belhalla obliged to. Belhalla holds some disdain towards Gehenna and his flightiness, claiming that "he was only ever good at abandoning things" and firmly believing that he feels the same way about her. Gehenna, however, is more afraid of confronting her than anything. He finds Belhalla to be extremely intense, and knows too well that she can be hard to reason with. Pandora - Unbeknownst to all but Gehenna himself, Pandora is a big reason as to why he does what he does. Pandora is Gehenna's biological daughter who was given up at a young age— at the time of her birth, Gehenna believed he was unfit to father a child, especially so due to Pandora's unique circumstances and abilities. Pandora does not remember a time where she was with Gehenna and does not actually know he is her father. Abilities Chaos Manipulation - Gehenna has the ability to control the chaotic forces in the universe. This power, unlike Belhalla's control of orderly forces, can be reality shattering, and can be used to mutate, destroy, or otherwise manipulate organic and inorganic matter in whichever way Gehenna sees fit. Trivia Gallery Gehenna(mask off).png|Gehenna without his mask (PPTPC) = Category:Villains